Entre sabanas blancas y Tequila
by Mikitsan
Summary: "Abri los ojos lentamente mientras llevaba una de mi manos a mi frente, tenia un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Que demonios habia pasado?" SxM BSxT KxC.- Mal Summary.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**__: Soul Eater no me pertenece…tu lo sabes…yo lo se… Okhubo-sama lo sabe… entonces porque lo tengo que decir? Gozan de mi dolor! *llorando homosexualmente*_

**-O-**

- Que aburrido esta esto…

Soul miro de reojo a la chica sentada a lado de el, sus cabellos rubios cenizos que generalmente estaba en dos coletas se encontraban sueltos y sus enormes ojos verde-jade miraban con aburrimiento el monitor del televisor mientras se quejaba entre dientes de la pobre programación matutina y lo gordo que se estaba poniendo los conductores con el paso del tiempo.

- Pues si, pero que mas podemos hacer? No tenemos misiones últimamente y es domingo…

- Lo se, pero no necesitamos salir fuera y hacer misiones para pasar una tarde divertida…podemos hacerlo sin salir de Death City, no crees?

- Suena interesante… entonces que propones que hagamos?

- Podríamos ir a la biblioteca.

La rubia levanto la vista solo para encontrarse con la cara de terror/asco que tenia en esos momentos su compañero.

- Ok… no iremos a la biblioteca.

- Alguna otra idea?

La técnica se llevo un dedo al mentón en señal de estar pensando algo mientras el arma solo se limitaba a verla directamente.

- Podríamos ir a visitar a Kid y las chicas, hace mucho que no los vemos.

- Es una gran idea Maka, tu falta de atractivo se compensa con tu gran cerebro.

- Maka-chop!

En cuanto el albino reacciono del golpe que le dio la rubia (en unas cuatro horas) los dos salieron de su departamento con rumbo a la mansión de su perturbado amigo, aunque el camino fue silencioso cada uno se entretenía de forma diferente, Maka observaba a las personas pasar a su alrededor y debes en cuando se maravillaba con uno que otro edificio mientras que Soul llevaba la vista enfrente mientras que de reojo (como solía hacerlo siempre) miraba a su compañera… no podía evitarlo, la forma en la que reía, como sus hermoso ojos se abrían en un cómica exclamación de sorpresa cuando algo le gustaba, como fruncía el ceño y hacia un leve puchero cuando estaba molesta, como sus cabellos se movían con el viento y dejaban a su paso un ligero olor a vainilla…todo de ella le encantaba, pero naturalmente ella nunca lo sabría.

- Bien ya llegamos – El albino se estremeció al encontrarse con la cara de la chica tan cerca de la suya, se alejo ligeramente mientras levantaba la vista y un ligero rubor cubría su rostro… el cual su compañera no había notado.

Se acercaron a las perfectas y simétricas puertas y tocaron uno de los dos timbres que estaban al lado de cada un, un chirrido se escucho por toda la mansión, seguido de otro, y otro, y otro… al exactamente octavo chirrido se detuvo ese sonido infernal y se escucharon los pasos de alguien acercándose

- Tsk… este tipo tiene un serio problema…

- Soul no seas maleducado… además eso ya lo sabíamos…

Las enormes puertas fueron abiertas simétricamente de par en par por un chico de piel pálida, cabello negro ébano con tres curiosas rayas blancas y unos profundos, increíbles, sexys, perfectos, deliciosos, irresistibles [_N/A: Sorry… me deje llevar xD_] ojos dorados.

- Hola chicos, no esperaba verlos por aquí, pasen por favor y tomen asiento.

Al entrar a la enorme mansión Maka ahogo una exclamación de asombro, era inclusive mas impresionante por dentro que por fuera…las veces anteriores que habían entrado fueron directamente al salón de fiestas, por eso le sorprendió enormemente el salón principal, un enorme sofá blanco se encontraba en medio de la habitación, cientos de cuadros en las paredes estaba colgados de forma exacta al anterior, dos gigantescos buros llenos de libro, dos enormes televisores justo enfrente del sofá blanco, dos pianos blancos de cola en cada extremo de la habitación, mosaicos que se intercalaban en blanco y negro, era todo demasiado abrumador para seguir observándolo, basta decir que estaba perfecta y simétricamente decorado.

- Por fin llegaron de Jirafa-express con la jirafa que ordene! – Se escucho una voz femenina e infantil desde el fondo de la cocina o en alguna de las habitaciones de la planta baja.

- No Patty… las jirafas no se entregan a domicilio… en todo caso – decía el shinigami mientras volteaba a ver a sus invitados – que se les ofrece?

- Pues estábamos aburridos y pensamos en venir a visitarlos un rato, hace mucho que no sabíamos de ustedes.

- Si nos paso igual, no estuvimos un tiempo por las misiones que mi padre nos impuso, pero me alegra que se acordaran de nosotros.

- Ni se te ocurra decirle un cumplido… la ultima vez que lo intente hacer termine con una enciclopedia de 3000 paginas incrustada en el cráneo. – Dijo por primera vez en la conversación Soul, mientras la ojiverde se limitaba a ignorarlo.

- Ignóralo, al parecer la enciclopedia de 3000 páginas incrustada en su cráneo lo dejo un poco confundido, quizás necesite otra para recuperar la cordura.

El albino palideció hasta el punto de perderse entre el color de su cabello mientras hacia nota mental de destruir todas las enciclopedias de 3000 paginas de la ciudad antes de que ella los encontrara.

- CHICOS! Que bueno que llegaron, estábamos aburridos! ~ – De la puerta de la cocina salió una rubia de voluptuoso cuerpo, de grandes ojos azules e infantiles y con un permanente sonrojo en las mejillas.

- Hola Patty, vinimos a visitarlos por lo mismo y porque hacia mucho tiempo que no sabíamos de ustedes.- Dijo la otra chica rubia menos voluptuosa mientras le devolvía una sonrisa.

- Hay que celebrarlo! Vamos a hacer algo juntos ~ Nyajajaja!

- Como que? – Preguntaba el shinigami con una de sus típicas expresiones neutrales en el rostro.

- Algo_ cool_… que les parecer si salimos a dar una vuelta por ahí?

- Y porque haríamos algo así? – Enmarco una ceja la técnico mientras miraba no muy convencida a su arma.

- Porque es el cumpleaños de mi gatita! Nyajajajaja!

- Pero Patty…tú no tienes una gata. – El pelinegro volteo a ver a su arma con una mirada de clara desesperación.

- Entonces que es ESTO! – De la nada la rubia saco un bulto negro y rosa tumbado en posición fetal en el suelo con unas coloridas orejas de peluche verdes.

- Es Chrona con unas orejas de ga- CHRONA! QUE HACES AQUÍ! – Como si la hubieran pinchado con una aguja Maka se levanto del sillón y literalmente corrió hacia su temblorosa amiga.

- A-ayer por la no-noche Pa-Patty fue a mi habitaci-cion y me de re-repente me le-levanto del y me-me trajo a-aquí.

- PATTY! Cuando dijiste que querías ir sola a visitar a Chrona te dije claramente que no la asustaras o la secuestraras. - La menor de las espadas demoniacas hizo un pequeño puchero mientras la regañaba su técnico, que se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo quitándole las orejas de gato a la espadachín.

- Pensé que era un gatito… lo escuche mientras maullaba ~

- E-estaba ll-llorando! – Repuso la chica pelirrosa la cual al parecer salía de su shock inicial.

-Además escuche como se lamentaba, se escuchaba tan triste y maullaba de forma tan dolorosa la pobre gatita…

-E-Esa es m-mi voz!

- Olvidaremos este incidente… que les parece si salimos un rato al centro de la ciudad? No tenemos nada que hacer y últimamente no hemos pasado tiempo juntos. – Corto de repente Liz, que acababa de llegar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Es lo que estaba proponiéndoles, no nos haría mal cambiar de aires un poco, un domingo encerrado entre tanta simetría no es nada _cool._

- A que te refieres con eso? La simetría es lo mejor que puede existir!

- En fin, si vamos a salir no podemos traer estas fachas… vamos a cambiarnos! – Ignorando deliberadamente a su técnico la rubia mayor levanto los brazos mientras una misteriosa aura dorada la rodeaba.

- Patty tráeme a esas dos! No podemos dejar que salgan así.

- Sii hermanita! Nyajajaja~ – La rubia menor se acerco peligrosamente a las dos chicas que se encontraban arrodilladas en el suelo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar las cogió a cada una con un solo brazo mientras seguía a su hermana y las llevaba escalera arriba.

La ojiverde lanzaba una mirada de auxilio a su compañero el cual solo se encogió de hombros…sabia muy bien que ir en contra de la voluntad de las pistolas era exponerse a perder algún órgano, y la ojiazul solo se limitaba a disculparse por no saber lidiar con un cambio de ropa.

- Siempre hace eso? –Pregunto Soul un vez que las chicas desaparecieron por las escaleras.

- Disculparse por todo? Si, siempre lo hace… aunque ya le dije que no es necesario, pero es muy inocente e ingenua, siempre cree que esta molestando cuando no es así.

- Yo me refería a Patty y su fuerza sobrehumana, pero si querías que empezáramos a habar de Chrona nada más lo hubieras pedido.- el albino sonrió de satisfacción al ver sonrojar al shinigami, era algo que no se conseguía tan fácilmente.

- N-No me refería a-

- Si, si hombre yo entiendo, solo era una broma.

- Chicos! Como nos vemos? – Cortando la conversación (lo cual ya parecía costumbre en ella) la voz de Liz resonaba por todo el lugar, traía puesto un corto vestido morado con unas zapatillas blancas, chamarra del mismo color y una coleta alta mientras su hermana detrás de ella vestía sus clásicos pantalones de mezclilla bombachos con una blusa azul, tenis negros y una chamarra también de mezclilla.

- Asimétricas.

- Cállate – La pistola mayor prácticamente fulmino con la mirada al pelinegro mientras la pistola menor se limitaba a reír escandalosamente como siempre. – Y como se ven ellas?

Bajando las escaleras venían bajando lentamente las otras dos chicas… en realidad venia bajando Maka lentamente mientras literalmente arrastraba a una muy sonrojada Chrona por todo el lugar.

Cuando al fin pudieron bajar las benditas escaleras los chicos pudieron ver exactamente lo que traían puesto… Chrona llevaba un suelto vestido negro que le llegaba a las rodillas, tenia detalles de encaje y un moño en cada uno de los tirantes, junto con unas botas altas blancas, una ligera chamarra blanca que escondia sus dedos y un broche en forma de moño negro que adornaba su cabello, mientras que Maka era el lado opuesto de la moneda, traía puesto un ajustado pantalón blanco capri, una blusa de tirantes verde con un pronunciado escote, zapatillas del mismo color que la hacían ver mucho mas alta y su cabello rubio suelto peinado en unos perfectos tirabuzones.

Sus ojos rojos se abrieron de asombro a mas no poder… que como se veía? En esos momentos solo podía pensar en una palabra para describir a la chica que tenia enfrente…

_Hermosa._

- Esta decente, para ser Maka.- Eso definitivamente no era lo que el albino estaba pensando.

- Gracias, eso es lo mas decente que te podre escuchar decirme.- La técnica lo miro con una mezcla de tristeza y decepción en sus ojos antes de desviar la mirada… Joder, como odiaba verla sentirse triste, pero en parte el sabia que era su culpa.

- Y que se supone que estamos esperando… larguémonos de aquí! – Patty rompió el incomodo silencio como solo ella sabia, mientras que Soul le agradecía mentalmente aunque ella nunca se enteraría del gran favor que le hizo.

Las chicas empezaron a caminar por delante mientras hablaban de cosas que el arma prefería no saber a no ser que quisiera terminar escuchando consejos de moda o sobre el nuevo álbum de algún grupo famoso, se dispuso a seguirlas pero al voltear a ver hacia atrás pudo ver al único de los chicos que lo acompañaban con una mirada vacía y perdida en algún punto de una galaxia lejana.

- Hey Kid… que te paso?

El shinigami pareció salir de algún tipo de hipnotismo mientras volteaba a ver al arma con una expresión en el rostro de completa estupefacción.

- Ella…ella… se ve tan simétrica…

Esa seria una larga noche.

-**O-**

_Awwww… la inspiración que llega acompañada del insomnio, la lluvia y la oreja de Van Gogh… en otras noticias… esta es mi historia 8 (simétrico! :3) y no puedo dejar de hacer estos fics madrugadores xD_

_Ya tengo el prologo de mi primer fic largo! :D, y el primer capitulo…aunque lo que me falta es hacer los demás y agarrar mas valor xD, quiero tener al menos 4 o 5 capítulos ya hechos… es una forma de prevención por si de repente me da un blockeo mental… _

_En fin este fic es de tres o mas capítulos…al principio era un one-shot pero me salió tan obsesivamente largo que mejor lo hice tres partes o quizás me salgan cuatro... y no se preocupen BS y Tsubaki salen en el sig cap… de una genial forma digna de BS xD, _

_En fin espero les guste y me dejen un reviewcito :3_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater no me pertenece…pero estoy ahorrando en mi cochinito para comprar los créditos y compartirlos con Leina-chan... Muajajajaja! (Risa de Light Yagami)_

**-O-**

- Vamos Maka, ya quita esa cara.

La ojiverde suspiro por enésima vez desde que salieron de la mansión, llevaban cerca de 2 horas recorriendo las calles de Death City sin entrar realmente a ningún lugar y sin saber bien a donde iban… únicamente se limitaban a seguir a las rubias pistolas delante de ellos que al parecer no se decidían a donde llevar a sus victimas…emm... a sus amigos.

- Lo siento chicos…pero es que ya estoy cansada...llevamos horas caminando y usar tacones no es tan cómodo.

- Nadie te dijo que los trajeras en primer lugar.

- Perdón por una vez querer verme bien.- La técnico frunció el ceño mientras hacia un leve puchero e inflaba las mejillas, como cada vez que se molestaba con su arma.

- Pues te ves bien con cualquier cosa.- El albino reacciono tarde a lo que había dicho, un fuerte sonrojo inundo su cara mientras que desviaba la mirada, sin percatarse que la chica que tenia al lado estaba en iguales condiciones que el.

- En-En serio cre-

Un fuerte sonido interrumpió a los jóvenes tortolos en medio de su vergonzosa seudo-confesión.

-Q-que fue e-eso! – Chillo la pelirrosada que durante la última hora no había hablado para nada y por un segundo sus compañeros olvidaron que estaba con ellos.

- No tengo idea pero parece que viene de ese tumulto de gente asimétricamente parada – Le respondió el shinigami con un ligero tic nervioso en el ojo derecho.

- Demonios…ya empezó. – Susurraba Liz la cual acaba de unirse a la platica.- Hey Kid que te parece si vamos a ver que esta sucediendo y puedes arreglar simétricamente a las personas que están parada.

Death the Kid fue iluminado misteriosamente con una luz celestial mientras sus ojos brillaban en un intenso dorado mas brillante que se hubiera visto.

- Vamos!

- Liz porque le dijiste eso a Kid? – La técnico de guadaña le susurro a la pistola mayor cuidando de que nadie los intentara escuchar.

- Porque quiero saber el chisme.

- Debí de haberlo supuesto - Una gota resbalo por la sien de la chica y sus compañeros… bueno de casi todos, ya la menor de las pistolas demoniacas solo carcajeaba.

- Por favor baja de ahí!

Una voz femenina llena de preocupación llamo la atención de los estudiantes… Los seis chicos voltearon hacia un poste de luz cercano mientras una figura de color azul se balanceaba sobre de el y chillaba en voz alta y de forma molesta.

- Es un mono?.

De repente el "mono" callo de forma estrepitosa al suelo causando un mar de gritos y personas que corrían sin control por todas partes, el grupo como pudo paso entre la gente para ver a la pobre victima del cruel destino y la gravedad, pero no se sorprendieron al notar que era Black*Star cayendo de un poste de luz (como siempre) con Tsubaki a su lado preocupada (como siempre).

- Black*Star estas bien?

- CLARO QUE SI! Como no podría estarlo si las manchas tiene mi cara! Nyajajajaja!

- De que demonios esta hablando?.

- Creo que realmente se golpeo fuerte la cabeza.

- Hola chicas! Cuando llegaron que no las había notado? –Tsubaki se levanto del suelo donde estaba arrodillada cerca de un semiinconsciente Black*Star mientras se giraba a ver a Liz y Maka que fueron las únicas que hablaban entre ellas, Chrona murmuraba algo de no poder lidiar con personas semiinconscientes mientras Patty se limitaba a reír (o carcajearse), la pelinegra les dedico una cálida sonrisa a las cuatro chicas mientras las saludaba, al parecer ya estaba acostumbrada a las tontería de su técnico.

- Estamos de paseo con los chicos. – Respondió Liz que ni siquiera se inmutaba por el moribundo cuerpo de su amigo en el piso.

- Chicos?, Cuales chicos?

- S-se separaron de nosotras cu-cuando pasamos en-entre las personas. – Chrona desvió la atención de todas hacia ella mientras volteaban a ver hacia los lados para corroborar que ni Kid ni Soul no estaban.

- Que problema… quieren que los ayudemos a buscarlos?

- Muchas gracias Tsubaki nos ayudarían mucho. – Maka le devolvió la sonrisa a la ojiazul mientras que caminaba junto con ellas y las demás chicas… excepto por Black*Star que era arrastrado por Patty mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido acerca de su grandeza... Que como normalmente ocurría nadie prestaba atención.

- Yo estoy segura que estarán aquí! Nyajajajaja – La rubia menor hablo después de algunos minutos de caminar en silencio mientras señalaba un lugar que era débilmente iluminado por un solo foco por fuera, en la puerta de la misma se encontraba muchos hombres de apariencia intimidadora mientras bebían, fumaban y reían en voz alta… claramente ebrios.

- Espera Patty! – Liz y los demás fueron siguiendo a la pistola que en el momento justo que señalo el lugar entro corriendo a el, seguida de cerca por Black*Star que al parecer había despertado de su estado vegetal.

Al entrar al bar de mala muerte Maka se dio cuenta que era peor de lo que había pensado… un fuerte olor a alcohol, cigarro y sudor inundaba el lugar, música escandalosa resonaba por todos lados y las únicas personas que se encontraban eran hombres de todas las edades tomando en mesas de billar o en la barra.

- Hermanita mira lo que puedo hacer! – La voz de Patty se escucho levemente sobre la música, se encontraba en una de las mesas del fondo con un gran jarrón de cerveza en la mano mientras un grupo hombres de edad avanzada y completamente ebrios cantaban y se abrazaban entre ellos.

- Patty! Espérame no hagas una estupidez! – La silueta de Liz se perdió entre la gente mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba su hermana, dejando a los cuatro adolescentes restantes parados junto al marco de la puerta completamente estáticos.

- Mira nada mas…por fin me traes a un lugar decente. – Ragnarok que no había estado presente toda la noche salió de repente de la espalda de Chrona mientras le jaloneaba los rosados cabellos.

- Rag-ragnarok metete! No se como lidiar con un bar apestoso.

- Yo te enseñare como… mira por haya esta la barra… VAMOS A BEBER!

- A-ayudenme! – Pero fue demasiado tarde… Chrona era jalada por Ragnarok a la barra del bar y había desaparecido entre la gente.

- Demonios! Tsubaki que hacemos ya perdimos a tres. – Maka se volteo hacia Tsubaki mientras la jaloneaba de los hombros claramente desesperada.

- Tra-tranquila, no debemos de desesperarnos o no saldremos de aquí.- respondía el arma con una cara que claramente demostraba lo mareada que estaba y sus ganas de vomitar.

- Si… tienes razón Tsubaki… perdón es que me asuste… muy bien haremos esto, debemos de ir por ellas antes de que terminen ebrias así que por favor chicos no se separeeeeeennn - Con una fuerza sobrehumana llego Patty que tomo a Maka por los hombros y la separo del grupo, mientras se perdían entre las decenas de personas (en su mayoría hombres físicamente no agradables), mientras Tsubaki miraba con genuina preocupación a cada una de sus amigas.

- Que hacemos Black*Star?...Black*Star?

Pero Black*Star ya no se encontraba detrás de ella… había desaparecido del bar.

* * *

- Esto no es _cool_... esto no es para nada _cool_…

Soul se repetía mas para sus adentro que para su compañero… llevaba cerca de una hora buscando a las chicas junto con Death the Kid, pero además de algunas invitaciones y números telefónicos (los cuales deliberadamente había ignorado) no habían encontrado nada que los llevara a ellas.

- Soul te estoy hablando. - El albino reacciono tardíamente a su nombre y volteo a ver al chico ojidorado.

- Que quieres Kid? Estoy pensando.

- Mira esa cosa asimétricamente azul de haya.

La guadaña miro hacia donde el shinigami estaba señalando, era una sombra de baja altura y "asimétricamente azul", de la cual se escuchaban toda clase de chillidos y gritos de júbilo… no se necesitaba ser un genio para reconocerlo, pero lo extraño de esa escena es que Tsubaki no se miraba por ningún lado.

- Black*Star? Que estas haciendo aquí? – El pelinegro se le adelanto preguntándole al ninja que de un momento a otro se encontraba delante de ellos.

- No es obvio rayitas? Comparto con el mundo mi grandeza! Nyaajajaja! Y ustedes que hacen aquí?

- Estamos buscando a las chicas, salimos con ellas pero nos perdimos entre el tumulto de gente. – Le respondió el ojirojo recargado en la pared en una de sus típicas poses _cool._

- Ah las chicas! Si las recuerdo, Tsubaki y ellas se quedaron por hay mientras yo compartía mi existencia con Death City.

- Donde están? – Preguntaron al unisonoro los dos chicos al peliazul que desde el principio de la conversación no paraba de reír de forma irritable.

- Pues no recuerdo bien… pero creo que las deje en un lugar con muchos hombres…además que olía a alcohol y cigarro por donde fuera.

- Un bar? – El chico simetría enarco una ceja mientras el arma se limitaba a mirar con estupefacción a los dos chicos delante de el.

- Siii! Eso mismo creo, Nyajajajaja! – Black*Star reía estrepitosamente mientras sus dos amigos quedaban en silencio, cada uno con una expresión en blanco.

- ERES UN IMBECIL! - Decía el albino al chico ninja mientras lo ahorcaba y golpeaba tan fuerte contra la pared que casi llegaba a formar parte de esta.

- Tranquilo Soul, si lo matas no sabremos donde están las chicas… en cuanto a ti – El shinigami volteo a ver a su peliazulado amigo que en esos momentos tenia un color similar a su cabello – no recuerdas algo?

- Ya les dije que no… miren esto fue lo que recuerdo paso…

_**Flash Back deformado por el cerebro de Black*Star**_

_Una lluvia de pétalos blancos adornaban las calles de Death City mientras un chico peliazul caminaba entre ellas… una larga y roja alfombra descansaba en sus pies y a cada paso que el ninja daba se escuchaba de fondo una enorme multitud de aplausos._

_- Nyajajajaja! El gran Black*Star a llegado débiles mortales!_

_Los aplausos seguían mientras el reía y reía… por fin el mundo estaba consiente de su grandiosidad y el estaba mas que feliz de mostrársela._

_- Black*Star baja de ahí!._

_Bajo sus pies una pelinegra chica de grandes ojos azules lo miraba con preocupación, y aunque no le gustaba verla preocupada no podía entender de porque lo estaba, el sobrepasaría a los dioses… De repente vio un grupo de señoritas acercase, y no podía culparlas, era el gran Black*Star después de todo._

_Intentando llamar la atención de ellas y decirles que no se preocuparan, que su dios estaba completamente a salvo, callo del poste de luz al soltarse con ambos brazos, pero eso no lo detendría obviamente._

_Miles de formas y colores pasaron delante sus ojos todas exactamente con la misma forma, era lo mas hermoso que había visto en su vida… cada un de las manchas de color poseía su inminente figura… que otra cosa podría ser tan perfecta?_

_- Black*Star estas bien?_

_- CLARO QUE SI! Como no podría estarlo si las manchas tiene mi cara! Nyajajajaja!_

_- En fin, ahora nosotras hablaremos de cosas de niñas mientras tu nos recuerdas tu grandiosidad! – Le dijo Maka con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro…espere? Maka! Cuando había llegado ella? Y al parecer no estaba sola, venia con la chica rubia alta con medianos pechos, la chica rubia baja con grandes pechos y la chico/chica que siempre salía corriendo cuando el intentaba acercársele… pero eso era bueno… Tenia mas publico!_

_- Nyajajajaja! Black*Star a llegado débiles mortales!_

_Siguieron caminando unos minutos mas cuando de repente todas empezaron a entrar a un lugar que el no reconocía, así que obviamente las siguió, no se podía dejar atrás a un dios después de todo… el lugar era mucho mas pequeño por dentro que por fuera mientras música ruidosa y familiares olores perfumaban el aire… olía exactamente igual a su casillero en Shibusen!._

_- Que demonios haces perdiendo el tiempo aquí Black*Star? Ignoramos y has lo que quieras! – La voz de Maka lo saco de sus pensamientos, desde cuando ella era tan amable con el?, de repente callo en cuenta de lo que la ojiverde le intentaba decir._

_Su rostro se ilumino, ellas tenían razón, que demonios estaba haciendo un dios como el en un pobre bar? Había cientos de personas que no le conocían y podrían morir sin conocerlo…eso se podía considerar como un pecado._

_- Ahora ve Black*Star! Se libre y comparte tu grandeza con el mundo! No te preocupes por nosotras._

_Mientras las chicas le sonreían abiertamente millones de confetis en forma de estrellas caían del cielo, esa era la mejor señal de todas. El peliazul salió del bar de mala muerte con una iluminada sonrisa y con el objetivo de compartir su grandeza a quien sea que lo necesitara…y no lo necesitara._

_**Fin del flashback deformado.**_

Eso era demasiado… el estaba consiente que Black*Star no era la persona mas inteligente del mundo, pero nunca creyó que su grado de estupidez llegaría a tales extremos…

- ERES UN IMBECIL! – El arma salió de su añoranza al escuchar los gritos de dolor de su atontado amigo, mientras que el chico simetría era ahora el que lo tenia contra la pared.

- Déjalo Kid, lo importante es encontrar a las chicas, si lo matas tendríamos que explicarle a Tsubaki y no queremos que su ultimo recuerdo de el sea la estupidez que acaba de cometer…

- Pero no creo que le moleste, ella sabe que es un estúpido.

- Si, pero debemos guardar las apariencias.

- Hey! Sigo aquí saben? –El ninja puso sus manos en sus caderas en forma de jarra mientras gritaba prácticamente a sus compañeros - Como se atreven a ignorar al gran Ore-sama?

- No te ignorábamos… En realidad suponíamos que estabas ahí…

- Como que lo suponían? – Volteo a ver a los dos chicos con un claro signo de interrogación en el rostro.

- No estábamos seguros, nos decidíamos entre que eras tu o un mono…

- Pero un mono no dejaría a cinco mujeres completamente solas en un bar de mala muerte tomando todo el alcohol que pudieran…

- Además los monos no son azules.

- Ok ok…ya entendí.

- Que hacemos aquí parados? Vamos por ellas – Rápidamente el pelinegro empezó a caminar en dirección al "bar de mala muerte" seguido de cerca por los otros dos… tenían que encontrar a las chicas antes de que hicieran algo de lo cual se arrepentirían toda su vida... sin contar que serian ellos quienes cargarían con esa culpa.

**-O-**

_Awwww termine el capi! *-*… además adoro al monito Black*Star… tengo un imagen de el en forma de mono azul :D, es inspirador xD…tengo debilidad por el mono Black*Star, la lolita Chrona, entre otros…y me di cuenta que es complicado hablar de las chicas … soy la única que a notado que todas excepto Maka tienen los ojos azules? O.o no puedo decir ojiazul sin confundirme xD, muchas gracias por los review y los favoritos chicos TwT… eso me anima a terminar este pergamino (me acabo de dar cuenta que los capis me salen muy largos) mas rápido :3_

_HEY TU! O3O_

_SI TU! O3O_

_Te hablo a ti, no al que esta detrás de ti si no a TI!, deja de tomar coca-cola y escuchar "Paper Moon" por cuarta vez y apashurrrrrraaaaa el botoncito sepsy de abajo :3_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**__: Soul Eater no me pertenece y no lo hará en un tiempo… tengo otras prioridades… primero debo de apoderarme de Alexander Lightwood! Nyajajajaja…. Si lo se…el nunca me amara ;_;_

**-O-**

- Black*Star donde carajos estamos!

Era la cuarta vez que el shinigami le preguntaba eso su peliazulado amigo, llevaban treinta minutos buscando el bar donde se quedaron las chicas, pero lo único que habían encontrado era el mismo vagabundo en la misma banca de la misma esquina de la misma calle a la cual siempre regresaban.

- Creo que ya se cual es el problema… la ciudad esta intimidada por mi genialosidad y por eso hace que demos vueltas en círculos!.

- En serio… es en serio?... cálmate Soul…respira… intentaremos otra cosa.- el albino señalo al ninja mientras descansaba su otro brazo en sus caderas.- recuerdas tan siquiera…como se llamaba el bar?

- Mmmm.- Black*Star se llevo uno de sus dedos a la barbilla dando a entender que estaba pensando.

- Mmmm?.- el ojirojo repitió el extraño gemido de su amigo mientras intentaba decir de forma sutil que continuara.

- Mmmm….- pero al parecer fue de forma tan sutil que el ojiverde no lo entendió.

- Mmmm que?.- el ojidorado pregunto con una clara molestia mientras salía una vena en la frente.

- Mmmm… de que hablábamos?

- LAS CHICAS! MAKA! CHRONA! LIZ! PATTY! TSUBAKI! Maldita sea que sucede contigo!.- Soul y Kid gritaron al mismo tiempo en una sincronización tan perfecta que pareciese se pusieron de acuerdo y dudaron volviera a repetirse.

- Cierto ya recordé! El bar se llamaba "la Conchinchina", tenía un enorme anuncio de neón color azul y una de las letras parpadeaba como si le faltara un foco… justo como ese bar de ahí.

El técnico señalo a las espaldas de los chicos que al darse vuelta vieron un enorme y viejo anuncio de neón, muchas de las letras no funcionaban bien y un solitario foco era lo único que iluminaba bajo la puerta.

- Estas diciendo que llevamos media hora dando vueltas y regresamos al mismo lugar donde ya estaba el bar? – pregunto Soul levantando una sola ceja.

- Creí que me había explicado… y luego dicen que el torpe soy yo. Nyajajaja!

- Pero si lo matas tendremos que explicarle a Tsubaki y eso no es _cool _y blablá.- El shinigami le susurraba al arma en forma de burla con el mismo tono de voz que el empleaba.

- Oh ya cállate y camina…

Soul y Kid siguieron a Black*Star que iba por delante ya que "solo un dios como el podía hacer esa difícil tarea"… aunque en primer lugar fue su culpa que eso pasara… al pasar por el umbral de la puerta la guadaña pudo notar que los tipos fornidos que había visto de lejos estaban vestidos con harapos y ropas muy sucias… seguramente albañiles o vagos… al entrar al lugar lo primero que noto fue que era mas pequeño y definitivamente mas homosexual por dentro que por fuera…

- Pero que demonios… Como pudiste dejarlas en un lugar así Black*Star… es peor de lo que me imagine! – Le replicaba el albino al ninja mientras miraba con horror a su alrededor… personas ebrias por todos lados, apestoso a diferentes olores que iban desde el sudor y alcohol hasta vomito y otros olores que prefirió no querer reconocer.

- Tienes razón… a este lugar le falto yo… ultima vez que escucho a la Maka de mi cabeza…

- Cual Maka? – Pregunto el albino con un deje de voz que fácilmente se podría tomar como celoso… aunque claro tener celos no era nada _cool._

- Jeje… Veras, es una graciosa historia-

- Que puede esperar…primero tenemos que sacarlas de aquí… muy bien haremos esto tu busca a Maka, el mono a Tsubaki y yo buscare a Chrona.- Corto de repente el ojidorado con su ya típica voz autoritaria mientras le ordenaba a Soul y Black*Star, el cual solo se limitaba a mirar a todo lados con cara de asombro y estupefacción.

- Kid estas seguro… que pasara con Liz y Patty?

- Ellas no me preocupan, mira.

El shinigami señalo a la mesa donde se encontraban sus dos armas bebiendo sin control… en realidad solamente la menor de ellas bebía sin control ya que la pistola mayor tenia medio cuerpo tumbado en la mesa y un hilito de baba se escapaba de la comisura de sus labios.

- Miren nada mas que hermosura.- un fornido tipo de aproximadamente 30 años se acerco a la mesa donde se encontraban las dos hermanas, tomando a la mayor del cabello con una mano y acariciando su mejilla con la otra.

- Kid! Rápido debemos – uno de los brazos del pelinegro detuvo al albino antes de que diera siquiera un paso.

- Espera y mira.

- ALEJATE DE MI HERMANITA MALDITO IMBECIL! – La rubia menor se levanto de golpe con una cara de asesina maniática y una botella rota en la mano que previamente había azotado contra el piso, girándose hacia el tipo, en cuanto el fornido hombre salía corriendo del lugar como si hubiera visto al mismo diablo… aunque se encontró con lo mas parecido.

- Ves? Patty lo tiene todo controlado, ahora a buscar a las demás.- los tres chicos asintieron con la cabeza mientras se separaban en busca de sus amigas.

* * *

- Encontraste algo? – el shinigami le pregunto a la guadaña, que iba hacia el con una cara de asco y horror.

- No...Nada…a la mayoría de las personas que les pregunte me terminaron hablando de sus problemas sexuales… fue lo menos _cool _que he vivido.

- Ya veo, y a Black*Star donde lo dejaste.- decía el pelinegro mientras miraba a su amigo con un gesto de "_me compadezco de ti_".

- Que no estaba contigo?

El ojidorado negó con la cabeza, mientras el ojirojo miraba a todos lados en busca de su azulado amigo, cuando se escucho una sonora e inconfundible carcajada en una de las mesas del bar. Pasaron entre la gente a regañetas mientras se acercaban mas a la escandalosa mesa, para encontrarse con un Black*Star y un Patty completamente ebrios y rodeados de otros tipo, algunos igual de ebrios que ellos mientras que otros vestidos de manera muy colorida y exótica los cuales miraban de forma coqueta a los dos chicos… la guadaña fue la primera que se acerco.

- Black*Star que haces aquí? - el albino pregunto con una clara mirada de decepción, la cual el ninja ignoro olímpicamente.

- Nyajajajajajaja! Esto es genial! Si hubiera sabido que era así este lugar ni me habría ido!.- Black*Star reía de forma molesta mientras daba un largo trago a la jarra de cerveza que tenia en una mano y con la otra abrazaba a Soul.

- Nyajajajaaja! Lo se! Robert viene aquí todo el tiempo, pero se pone mejor el sábado!, es noche travesti!.- La rubia menor reía de la misma forma mientras bebía cantidades ridículas de alcohol al igual que Black*Star.

- Deberías venir lindura… te verías precioso en uno de mis disfraces de Lady Gaga.- El tal Robert que se encontraba en la misma mesa le guiñaban un ojo al peliazul mientras tomaba de su copa extrañamente verde.

- LO SE! Seria el mejor travesti del mundo!

El ninja y la pistola demoniaca reían al mismo tiempo cerca de jarras y jarras de alcohol adornaban la mesa (y una Liz inconsciente), mientras seguían bebiendo y abrazando a Robert que les explicaba que el era un alma libre y demás cosas que Kid y Soul prefirieron ignorar por su salud mental.

Los dos chicos siguieron caminando entre la multitud de personas buscando a sus amigas y esquivando uno que otro ebrio agresivo, botellas volando, vomito en el piso y demás cosas desagradables de las cuales seguramente nunca le contarían a sus nietos.

- Kid mira! Es quien creo que es?

El albino señalo un grupo de personas que estaba alrededor de una de la barras, una figura rosada se veía sobre la cabeza de los demás mientras una especie de burbuja negra estaba sobre ella.

- Bien tenemos 5 dólares! 5 dólares quien da mas! – Una voz masculina se escuchaba de encima de esa figura rosada… era nada mas y nada menos que Chrona, estaba parada encima de una de las barras con unas botellas de cerveza en ambas manos, mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio y de ves en cuando bebía a cada una de las botellas.

- Es una oferta única! Quien mas page podrá llevársela!.- Mientras mas se acercaban se veía mejor la situación, era Ragnarok la voz masculina sobre la cabeza rosada de Chrona, que tenia un altoparlante (sabrán los dioses donde lo consiguió) y se dirigía a un grupo de hombres frente a ellos.

- Yo no pagare nada hasta estar seguro que esa cosa es mujer!

- Quieres comprobar? – El arma bajo una de sus circulares manos mientras tomaba el vestido de su técnico y poco a poco lo subía, el grupo de hombres alrededor de la barra miraban con ojos expectantes (igual que cierto shinigami), cuando de repente las temblorosas manos de la chica bajaron su vestido antes de subiera mas.

- Jeje, Rag-ragnarok deja eso n-no se lidiar con el frio d-de mis piernas.- La pelirrosa empezó a reír estrepitosamente mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro y sus sonrojadas mejillas se sonrojaban mas.

- Si quieren ver mas paguen, empezamos con 5 dólares! – Un tumulto de hombres se acercaron a la barra mientras levantaban sus carteras, billetes y uno que otro chiflando y gritando.

- 80 dólares! – La voz del pelinegro resonó por todo el bar pero apenas se escuchaba por encima del griterío de fondo.

- Kid que demonios estas haciendo! – La guadaña se giro así su amigo que se habría paso entre la multitud de personas hacia la barra donde estaba Chrona parada.

- Crees que dejare que la vendan por 5 dólares? Es asquerosamente asimétrico! Mejor la compro yo!

- Tenemos 80 dólares quien da mas!

- Porque me sorprende esto? – Soul murmuro para el mismo mientras se alejaba de su asimétrico amigo y se disponía a busca a Maka y Tsubaki, quizás Kid era una persona algo afectada y muy fácil de distraer, pero una parte de el confiaba en que no dejaría que nada malo le sucediera a Chrona… una pequeña parte de el.

Después de caminar durante mas de diez minutos, entre todas las personas y las luces logro visualizar dos cabelleras conocidas, una de ellas era larga y de color negro azulado, mientras que la otra era de un rubio cenizo imposible para el de confundir… se abrió paso entre la gente (cosa difícil ya que estas se pegaban debido al sudor y lo pequeño del local) mientras se acercaba a una de las ultimas mesas del bar y rezaba mentalmente que su técnica y su otra amiga (la mas sensata de todas) se encontraran sobrias… pero sus esperanza se rompieron tal cual muñequita de porcelana cuando llego a donde estaban.

- Y yo te digo Tsubaki… los hombres son unos idiotassss infieles… no solo lo pienso yo…

- S-si-sii Maka… y después le dije que no por tiraara laa puerta del baño se haría más Big…

- Yo se que también lo piensas tuuu, pero no lo dices porque me ignoras verdad…Tsu-tsubaakiiii!

- Es porque es uuunn enanooo!

- Es unnn imbeciiill!

- Nooo es uun imbécil! Es por-queee me odiaaa.

Una gota resbalo por la sien de Soul… era la primera vez en su vida que presenciaba una platica de dos mujeres completamente ebrias, y deseaba que fuera la primera y la ultima.

- Ma-maka…es-estas bien?

- Miraaa Ts-Tsubaki es Sooouul, vino a ver-vernos.

Las dos chicas se levantaron temblorosas de la mesa mientras se acercaban al albino y en un rápido movimiento se lanzaron sobre el abrazándolo, el cual se quedo estático en su lugar.

- Qu-que han estado tomando?.- el chico pregunto mientras salía de su estado de shock momentáneamente.

- Jeje…Tequila no qui-quieres? .- La técnico le sonrió de forma adorable mientras un rubor le cubría las mejillas, era la primera vez que la veía en un estado tan vulnerable. La guadaña se alejo lentamente de la chica mientras se regañaba mentalmente por los pensamientos adolescentes que estaba teniendo.

- Souuul-kun graaciasss, tu si te preocupas por mii.- Tsubaki la cual seguía abrazada de su brazo lo saco de sus pensamientos pervertidos.

- Miren no entiendo que pasa aquí pero las dos viene conmi- pero Soul no pudo terminar la oración porque un fuerte grito lo distrajo mientras algo lo empujaba hacia delante y un par de labios se estamparon contra los suyos.

**-O-**

_Recuerdo la ultima vez que me embriague… fue precisamente con tequila y fue horriblemente horrible, no daré detalles solo diré que espero de corazón que no les pase algo así a ustedes xD, y bueno como quiero que este comentario me quede largo contestare mis amados reviews :3_

_**Lizie chan:**__ esta juventud no sirve de nada lo se… *fumando un puro* cada día estamos mas "pior", no quiero tu furia y tu quemacion (xD) así que aquí esta el capitulo._

_**Mumi Evans elric:**__ je muchas gracias, si recuerdo que eres de las que a leído todas mis historias, aunque algunas ni sentido tienen x3_

_**Miyoko-chibi**__: joooo… tengo un quinto ojo en España que puede verlo todo… miento, lo de la coca es algo normal xD, y yo adoro a BS pero no podemos negar que esta algo confundió… pero es genial x3_

_**Agrias-chan**__: lo se! el mono Black*Star alegra la vida de todos…espero que el golpe que te diste al caer de la silla no haya sido muy fuerte x3 , que te vaya bien con la tarea…tienes que sobrevivir…VIVE!( xD)_

_**Leina-chan:**__ *corre entre un campo de flores* Leeeiiinnaa-chaan no te preocupes a mi me da igual que tu, a veces no se ni que escribir y se me duerme la inspiración reviewsera (?)… espero te guste la conti :3_

_**Guau: **__por fin le pongo continuación a uno de mis fics, ya no soy tan vaga xD_

_**Anonima676**__: gracias por los consejos de los ojos de las chicas… y estoy en las mismas que tu con lo de Chrona x3_

_**Tomoyo0000001:** Patty,Liz y Kid son un caso verdad xD, aqui el siguiente capi :3_

_**Twinkle star-chan:** Ya no tienes que esperar mas xD_

_**Toane007: **__YeY tu Lady al fin hace una historia larga :D_

_Y bien, quien es la que beso a Soul? Nyajajaja eso será divertido averiguar (nótese que ni ella no sabe) xD, si lo se…bueno en realidad al acabar este capi no tenia idea pero ahorita que lo releí me vino toda la inspiración, weno me voy por favor dejen review que son los que alimentan mi ardilla y me animan a escribir, estimo que en unos dos capis mas termina el fic casi que debo pensarle bien porque no tengo el desarrollo del ultimo capi xD,_

_En fin… reviewsea! (xD)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater no me pertenece, lo único mío es la idea de embriagar a sus personajes y que mi mentecita vuele sin el uso de alguna sustancia alucinógena…_

_Empieza el SxM! (Ya te habías tardado mujer ¬¬)_

_PASTA! :D_

**-O-**

- Por dios… que hice para merecer esto?... Porque Chrona no me mato cuando tuvo la oportunidad…

Se cuestionaba cada tanto mentalmente cierto albino, que se encontraba en el baño de hombres con la cabeza cerca del inodoro y vomitando sin control.

_**Flasback**_

_- Souuul-kun graaciasss, tu si te preocupas por mii.- Tsubaki la cual seguía abrazada de su brazo lo saco de sus pensamientos pervertidos._

_- Miren no entiendo que pasa aquí pero las dos viene conmi- pero Soul no pudo terminar la oración porque un fuerte grito lo distrajo._

_- ALEJATE DE MI MUJER!_

_Una mancha azul llego delante de el y se le fue encima, emanaba un fuerte olor a alcohol que después de ver detenidamente (por culpa de la poca iluminación) logro identificarlo como su ninja amigo, por instinto el albino empujo ligeramente a la pelinegra que seguía abrazada de el para que no quedara en medio, sin embargo aunque logro evitar que le pasara algo a la chica resbalo en el momento de ello, llevándose consigo al peliazul … y por consecuencia impactando sus labios contra los de Black*Star._

_EL ojirojo reacciono casi al instante empujando al chico sobre de el, el cual fue a dar a una de las mesas y cayo de ella en forma cómica mientras Soul solo atino a tirarse al piso en posición fetal._

_Como si un balde de agua fría hubiese caído sobre ella, Tsubaki corrió y se arrodillo al lado de su técnico, el cual se encontraba semi-inconsciente y repitiendo tonterías sobre lo genial que era y que nadie podía tocar a su chica, entre otras cosas._

_- Je,je…be-besaste aal mono… sabia a banana?_

_La rubia que durante todo el incidente se quedo callada se acerco al bulto en el piso que era su arma mientras lo movía ligeramente con el pie… de un momento a otro el chico reacciono y salió corriendo al baño de hombres como 'alma' que lleva el diablo… algo muy propio de el.(*)_

_**End Flash Back**_

- Voy a matarlo, si no fuera porque Maka estaba… Maka!

El albino se lavo la cara por ultima vez antes de salir del baño de hombres en dirección a la mesa que ocuparon antes, como se le había ocurrido dejar sola a la chica que amaba en un bar lleno de tipos y completamente ebria? Si la estupidez era contagiosa, estaba claro que Black*Star lo había contagiado…

Cuando regreso a la mesa suspiro aliviado, aunque su técnico seguía igual de ebria (o incluso mas) por lo menos seguía en el mismo lugar, se acerco a la pelinegra sentada en la misma mesa que al parecer ya había salido de su estado alcohólico.

- Perdón por tardar, que ha pasado Tsubaki?

- Nada nuevo, solo que ahora Maka y Black*Star están tomando juntos, nunca los había visto tan unidos.- La chica señalo a sus amigos, los cuales estaban tarros de alcohol mientras se abrazaban y cantaban algo irreconocible, una gota callo por la frente del albino.

- Eso…no es_ cool_… en muchos sentidos.

- Si lo se.

La ojiazul lanzo un suspiro al aire mientras miraba a su técnico subirse a la mesa y entonar una desafinada canción con un micrófono improvisado... que en realidad era una de las botellas vacías… después de unos minutos de vergüenza ajena a causa del ninja Soul se giro hacia Tsubaki.

- Y… tu sabes de casualidad porque Maka se puso así de ebria?

- Si, si lo se… es por un chico, pero no te puedo decir quien ya que ella no me lo dijo.

Soul sintió su mundo desvanecerse bajo sus pies… Maka estaba enamorada de alguien? Quien carajos era el imbécil que se atrevía a dejar a _su _chica en ese estado?, antes de todo quería partirle la cara al tipo ese… después se preocuparía por sus propios sentimientos.

- Ya veo.

- Incluso me atreví a tomar un poco con ella para que me dijera y poder ayudarla, pero como podrás haberte dado cuenta no estoy muy acostumbrada al alcohol.- Un ligero sonrojo llego al rostro de la chica mientras seguía mirando a su técnico, aunque al parecer ahora Maka se había unido a el en su lamentable karaoke.

- Si es lo que puedo notar, en realidad ninguno esta muy acostumbrado al alcohol.

Un fuerte ruido a vidrio roto llamo la atención de los cuatro chicos que automáticamente voltearon a ver donde venia el ruido, una de las mesas tenia un gran alboroto decenas de hombres reunidos mientras se escuchaban gritos de apuestas y botellas quebrarse, una chica rubia de cabello corto que estaba sobre la mesa se le lazaba al cuello a un tipo tres veces mas grande que ella, y otra chica rubia de cabello largo y con cara de recién levantada estaba delante de el golpeándolo en las costillas

- SERGIO AYUDANOS!.- Un chico que aparentaba la misma edad de las rubias pero con un gran bigote se acerco al tumulto de gente, de la cual empezaron a salir botellas rotas, personas heridas y demás.

- Liz y Patty lo volvieron a hacer.

Soul y Tsubaki saltaron de sus asientos cuando escucharon una voz a sus espaldas, el albino se regaño mentalmente, el shinigami hacia eso siempre, porque lo seguía asustando?.

Kid se acerco a la mesa donde estaban los demás, mientras sostenía por la cintura a Chrona la cual al parecer no podía permaneces sola de pie y la depositaba suavemente en una silla, a la cual automáticamente abordaron Maka y Black*Star mientras le pasaban botellas de alcohol que la pelirrosa aceptaba con gusto.

- Como conseguiste a Chrona?.- La guadaña le pregunto al chico de las tres rayas, el cual miraba con desaprobación a los otros tres que seguían embriagándose.

- La compre obviamente.- Le respondió el pelinegro como si fuera la cosa mas lógica del mundo.

- Nee Tsubaki! Mi-mira lo que mi amor por ti puede hacer.

Los dos chicos y la pelinegra voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo al peliazul, el cual estaba sobre la mesa de las pistolas mientras saltaba, gritaba y le mostraba el trasero a uno no los grandulones, Kid y Soul se preguntaron mentalmente lo mismo… cuando demonios se había levantado de la mesa?.

- BLACK*STAR!

La pelinegra voló al lado de su técnico, el cual se encontraba nuevamente en el suelo con una botella de vodka incrustada en la cabeza y el trasero en el aire.

- Kid me iré al departamento, si dejo que Maka continúe aquí le dará un coma etílico.- Soul levanto de un brazo mientras a la ojiverde la cual reía ridículamente alto junto con la pelirrosa que solo se limitaba a seguir bebiendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- Si no te preocupes, yo me llevare a los demás, nos vemos mañana… y buena suerte.

* * *

El chico torpemente abrió la puerta de su departamento mientras prácticamente arrastraba a la rubia por todo el lugar, lo cual estuvo haciendo desde que salieron del bar, lo cual había sido difícilmente incomodo, sin tomar en cuenta las personas que lo miraban como depravado sexual por llevar a una chica ebria cargando sobre su espalda.

- Blair si estas aquí ayúdame!

Como si su piel quemara Maka de separo de golpe de Soul, mientras caminaba tambaleante hacia su habitación, era evidente que la chica no podía ni mantenerse de pie ya que cada tres pasos se sujetaba de la pared o de cualquier cosa que tuviera cerca, el albino se le acerco con la intención de ayudarla pero la rubia se alejaba de el cada vez que el lo hacia..

- Y-yo puedo llegar a mi cuarto ssssola!

La guadaña se quedo parado al lado de la chica mientras esta poco a poco entraba en la habitación, eso lo había confundido demasiado… el solo intentaba ayudarla, Que carajos le pasaba a Maka? Pero un fuerte ruido de un golpe lo saco de sus pensamientos, entro corriendo como nunca en su vida mientras miraba a su técnico la cual se encontraba tirada en el suelo, la rubia rompió en llanto en cuanto el chico cruzo el lumbral de la puerta.

- Bl-blair.

- Que pasa con ella?

- La-la prefieres a ella que a m-mi!

- Claro que no, me preocupas tú y solo tú.

La chica instantáneamente dejo de llorar mientras se levantaba del suelo de su habitación y se lanzaba a los brazos del chico guadaña, el cual quedo en un estado de shock momentáneo… el sospechaba de la bipolaridad de su técnico pero esto rozaba en lo ridículo.

- Sooouuuuul!

- Ma-maka que tienes!

- Te amo.

El albino se sintió en esos momentos en el mismo cielo, en realidad eso estaba pasando? Que no se supone que ella estaba enamorada de otro chico? Que debería hacer? Decirle que el también la amaba? Pero una duda surgió de todo eso… en realidad ella lo sentía? Y si solo lo decía por estar ebria? Esa y mil dudas mas llegaron a su mente…

Las cuales desaparecieron cuando Maka unió sus labios con los suyos…

Fue un beso torpe al principio pero poco a poco se hizo mas intenso, Soul la abrazo de la cintura mientras unía sus cuerpos lo más físicamente posible, en un movimiento rápido callo sobre ella en la cama mientras la chica reía contra sus labios y rozaba su rodilla en una parte muy intima del chico la cual ya se estaba abultando, el ojirojo se estremeció mientras sus manos volaron bajo la blusa de la rubia la cual lentamente quito junto a sus pantalones dejándola en ropa interior, sonrió de satisfacción al escuchar que la chica gemía dulcemente en su oído.

Se separo levemente de ella por la falta de oxigeno mientras se desabotonaba la camisa y la tiraba a una esquina solitaria de la habitación, la hinchazón en su entre pierna le estaba resultando casi doloroso y solo tenia una forma en cual aliviarla.

Ya nada le importaba…

Pero al voltear a ver a la chica bajo de el la encontró profundamente dormida… el albino sonrió amargamente... de verdad estaba pensando hacerle eso a Maka? Estaba claro que sus hormonas lo habían dominado.

Rodo al lado de ella y se acostó a su lado mientras levantaba las sabanas que había terminado en el piso y los cubría con ellas, la abrazo levemente de la cintura y le beso los rubios cabellos mientras olía su dulce olor a vainilla, lentamente quedando dormido…

**-O-**

_(*): Jeeee… se que nuestro sexy Soul no es ningún cobarde, pero después de releer la frase vi que le quedaba muy bien._

_

* * *

_

_Weeno ya vieron porque decía eso al principio, esperaban lemmon? Pues no ya que esto es Ranking "K" :D_

_Releyendo todo me di cuenta de que muchas veces las oraciones que hago terminan rimando…aahh! Odio cuando me pasa eso! No me soporto… bueno tampoco mi madre me soporta, mis maestros, mi exnovio, la chica de cabello negro que cree que le quite a su panquecito, dios! Ni siquiera me gusta el engendro ese… Shit ya me desvié del tema xD en fin vamos a mi parte favorita… los reviews! *O*_

_**Agrias-chan:**__ NEE-CHAAAN! Que bueno que llegaste! Te estaba extrañando, no te preocupes por lo demás lo importante es que regresaste y las ocupaciones no te quitaron el alma x3, pues ya viste quien beso a Soul...era lo que esperabas?_

_**Poquixiquitita: **__Si… el alcohol hace cosas malas al cuerpo, por lo menos a tu edad ya sabes lo horrible que se siente xD, aquí esta la continuación y gracias por el review._

_**KnAk0 oWo**__: Jooo al parecer e ganado un dólar! xD, si lo se… Kid es capaz de hacer cosas que normalmente nadie haría, pero supongo que por ser hijo de shinigami tiene demasiado dinero ^^u_

_**Gua**__: a ti también te pusieron tu Nick unos amigos? Bueno eso es mejor que el mío… que es un popurrí de otros tres apodos xD, y sobre lo de Kid y Chrona…bueno en el siguiente capitulo te darán una sorpresa…*sonrisa maligna*_

_**Lizie-chan**__: Si Tsubaki es de las que crees que nunca se embriagara…lo cual es cierto pero aquí se explica porque lo hizo… aunque yo no le creo, pa mi que en verdad le gusto xD… gracias por el review y espero te guste en capi. _

_**Tomoyo0000001: **__Creerás que recordé tu Nick sin siquiera contar los "0"? Tengo memoria fotográfica… no deberíamos de dudar de Kid…bueno en realidad si deberíamos, pero mientras sea simétrico lo que pague para el estará bien xD, Patty, Black*Star y Ragnarok están medio…medio safados pero es por eso mismo que los amamos!... al menos amamos a la primera xD, espero te guste este capi y sobre lo otro…bueno te diré que una de mis memorables fue tan extraña que termine dormida en una de las bancas fuera de la biblioteca mientras llovía O.O_

_**Leina-chan:**__ LEINA-CHAAAN! *Corriendo por el mismo campo de flores* no mueras tienes que revivir, vive, VIVEEE! *zarandeándola fuertemente de un lado a otro* a mira…estas viva xD, en fin espero te guste este capitulo ya que no te quedaras con ganas de ver al Soul pervertido xD_

_**Toaneo07:**__ aawww mi fan numero uno *-*, estoy impactada… tengo un fan… y es numero uno *-*… eso es algo que no se ve todos los días… perdón.. esuqe mi hermana ve Discvery Kids y se me pegan algunas de las frases xD, en fin tu Lady ya actualizo! Espero te guste :3_

_**Miyoko-chibi:**__ OMG! Fuiste la primer sii! *Lluvia de confetis reciclados de los reviews de la autora!* es que siempre se me ocurre subir los capis en la madrugada aquí cuando haya ya es de día xD, como podrás darte cuenta pude evitar un asesinato en masa ahora Excalibur no podrá matar a nadie xD, espero te guste el capi._

_Este capitulo en realidad me resulto el mas difícil de escribir, así que perdón si lo encuentran medio sin sentido, corto o se quedan WTF, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo. El siguiente es el final! Ya llevo la mitad :D… ven? Las rimas me salen solas… en fin los veo en el próximo capi! Y del tal Sergio… escucharan de el después x3_

_Byeee :3_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater no me pertenece… pase 5 capítulos repitiendo lo mismo, entonces porque me duele tanto? Mi alma es sensible… x3_

_Ultimo capitulo~ (ooohh yeaah meen xD)_

**-O-**

Death City, 7:30 am.

Una apacible mañana de lunes, los primeros rayos del sol iluminan las tétricas calles de la ciudad mientras las personas se levantaban para el día a día, algunos puestos abrían y una que otra persona estaba por las calles ignorando el terrible destino de uno de sus habitantes.

- AHHHH!

- Ma-maka esto no es lo que parece!

- Que no es lo que parece? No es lo que parece? Despertar en ropa interior CONTIGO en mi cama medio desnudo?

- Bu-bueno entonces si es lo que parece…

- LARGATE!

Soul salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo de la habitación de Maka mientras esquivaba milagrosamente un lluvia de libro, lámparas y zapatos, era un milagro conociendo a su técnico que solo saliera con rasguños menores y unos cuantos chichones, ahora que estaba consiente de todo incluso a el mismo le había pareció una estupidez dormir en la misma cama que ella, pero la noche anterior le había parecido tan adorable e indefensa que sus instintos (y sus impulsos pervertidos le habían impedido alejarse.

El albino entro a su cuarto y empezó a prepararse para la escuela, el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando y le hacia falta un buen sueño pero sabia que su técnico no se perdería las clases ni aunque estuviera en labor de parto, necesitaba hablar con ella para aclararle las cosas antes de que terminara con una biblia incrustada en el cráneo, salió de su habitación con un pantalón de mezclilla, camisa blanca y su inseparable chamarra negra entre los hombros, camino hacia la sala mientras esperaba la rubia, pero Maka ya no estaba en el departamento.

* * *

Soul entro al salón de clasesy empezó a buscar a sus amigos con la mirada, los encontró en las mismas bancas de siempre pero algo estaba diferente, su amigo pelinegro estaba inusualmente muy cerca de la chica de cabellos rosas, los cuales hablaban tranquilamente y se sonrojaban de ves en cuando al verse de frente, junto a ellos estaban el ninja y su arma platicando animadamente mientras se tomaban de las manos, sonrió a sus adentros… al menos alguien había conseguido arreglar sus problemas amorosos.

- Hola mi querido y homosexual amigo, como amaneciste? Además de más gay que ayer.- Kid lo saludo con una sonrisa burlona mientras las dos chicas contuvieron la risa y el peliazul se carcajeaba abiertamente.

- De-de que demonios hablas?

- De nada en especifico, a menos que tu quisieras contarnos algo…

- Se enteraron verdad?.- El albino suspiro dramáticamente mientras se dejaba caer en su asiento y se sobaba con dos dedos el puente de la nariz

- No te preocupes Soul yo entiendo… no es tu culpa que sea tan irresistible, si pudiera me besaría a mi mismo! .- Black*Star se acerco al chico y mientras reía irritantemente lo abrazo por los hombros.

- Y Kid… porque no vinieron a la escuela Liz y Patty?.- Tsubaki corto de repente desviando la atención de los dos chicos y la platica, cosa que el albino le agradeció mentalmente.

- Bueno ellas en realidad ni siquiera regresaron a la casa…- Respondió el pelinegro con indiferencia.

- Le-les paso algo?.- Pregunto Chrona que había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento, Kid volteo a verla directamente mientras le sonreía, ella solo desvió la mirada levemente sonrojada

- No lo creo, me llamaron en la mañana desde un bar en Tijuana, México… al parecer no recuerdan como terminaron ahí con unos tales Sergio Taquito y Adelita Pozole, creo que regresaran en un par de días…

- Están bien? Que no te preocupan?.- La pelinegra se inclino hacia delante de su lugar mientras le preguntaba al shinigami, el cual tenia la mirada perdida y su típica expresión neutral.

- No realmente… estarán bien… eso creo…tendré que empezar a conseguir lo de la fianza…

Los cinco chicos detuvieron su plática de golpe cuando vieron la figura de la técnico de guadaña entrando por la puerta y acercarse a ellos.

- Buenos días Maka.

- Buenos días…

La rubia los saludo mecánicamente pasando de largo a su arma y sentándose unos asientos después de donde siempre lo hacia.

- Paso algo entre tu y Maka?.- Pregunto Black*Star con una seria expresión, al parecer incluso el entendía la situación.

Pero Soul no le pudo contestar ya que el sonido de una silla cayendo por el marco de la puerta le indico que las clases estaban por comenzar…

* * *

- Así que tu y Black*Star ya están juntos?

- S-si… justamente hoy en la mañana me lo pidió.

- Ya era hora que ese idiota se decidiera, felicidades.

La rubia le sonrió abiertamente a la pelinegra mas sin embargo su sonrisa no llego a sus ojos comúnmente alegres, cosa que Tsubaki noto.

- Maka te sientes bien? Si pasó algo o tienes algún problema me gustaría ayudarte.

- No te preocupes Tsubaki, estoy bien es solo la reseca.- La rubia le regreso una sonrisa algo melancólica a la pelinegra, que ella reconoció como un "_no quiero hablar de eso_".- Y Liz y Patty? No las vi en todo el día.

- Están en un bar desconocido de Tijuana con unas personas con nombres de antojitos mexicanos.

- Si no sabias donde están no tenias inventar algo así.

- Es enserio Maka.

Una fuerte carcajada llamo la atención de las chicas, la pelinegra se levanto rápidamente de su lugar y le daba una reverencia de despedida a la rubia. Black*Star se acerco a ella y se despidió de la ojiverde mientras el y Tsubaki salían por la puerta tomados de la mano.

- El dios de esta escuela se va a casa con la diosa de su novia! Nyajajajaja.

La ojiverde suspiro mientras embozaba una pequeña sonrisa, quizás su peliazul amigo seria un completo idiota, pero estaba segura que el y Tsubaki serian realmente felices juntos… el sonido de fuertes sollozos y llanto llamo su atención, volteo a donde venia el ruido y al principio no se sorprendió al ver de donde era, pero después de exactamente de quien venían los sollozos se preocupo, era Ragnarok…. Se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a Chrona, la cual le daba palmaditas a su arma mientras le susurraba disculpas y palabras tranquilizadoras.

- Tran-tranquilo ya pa-pasó…

- Ragnarok? Que paso! Le ocurrió algo Chrona?.- Le pregunto una Maka claramente alarmada mientras se sentaba en el lugar vacio a lado de la pelirrosada.

- Si supieras lo que paso pechos-planos…fue lo más horrible que he vivido… el tipo prácticamente la vio-

- Buenos días Ragnarok, como amaneciste?.- Las chicas se sobresaltaron al ver a Kid detrás de ellas, junto a un aura maligna de quince metros se extendía sobre el y se dirigía al arma.

- Qu-que haces aquí! Tu sabes bien que no pude dormir!.

- Siempre tan bromista… solo venia por Chrona para irnos juntos, no tienes ningún inconveniente verdad?.

- Y-y-y-yo… no.

- Eso me alegra, si me disculpan tengo que preguntarle algo al profesor y enseguida regreso.- El pelinegro miro directamente a la burbuja negra mientras lentamente daba media vuelta y he iba al frente del salón de clases.

- Es-ese chico es el diablo… EL DIABLO!.- El arma chillo en voz alta mientras entraba por la espalda de la chica y refunfuñaba cuanta maldición pudiera recordar, la ojiverde se giro a su amiga con un claro signo de interrogación en el rostro.

- Chrona… que paso cuando se quedaron en el bar?

- Bu-bueno… Tsu-Tsubaki y Black*Star se fueron a su de-departamento y yo m-me fui con Kid, fu-fue muy amable conmigo.

- Te quedaste sola con el? .- La rubia se levanto ruidosamente de su asiento frunciendo el seño y mirando directamente a su temblorosa amiga la cual solo bajo la mirada, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Kid se acerco a las dos chicas y levanto con un solo brazo a Chrona mientras se giraba a la otra chica y se despedía con la mano libre.

- Nos vemos después Maka.

- Espera porque te vas a ir con el? Que no dijiste que la casa estaba vacía? .- Las mejillas de la ojiazul pasaron de un rosa claro a un rojo intenso en menos de 5 segundos, mientras balbuceaba todo tipo de cosas sin ningún sentido, el ojiambar se aclaran la garganta mientras un sonrojo menos intenso se posaba en sus mejillas.

- Emm... bueno si…veras lo que ocurre es que…Adiós!

El pelinegro cargo en estilo novia a la chica pelirrosa, mientras montaba su Beelzebud y salía disparado del lugar, la rubia por instinto tomo el libro mas pesado de su bolso y salió corriendo tras de el… pero por el cruel destino (y la lógica) le falto el aire en la tercer cuadra, por lo tal no lo pudo alcanza.

- ESCUCHAME BIEN SHINIGAMI! CUANDO TE ATRAPE ESTARAS MUERTO!.

- Ríndete Maka, estas débil por el alcohol.- Una voz masculina y algo agitada se escucho tras de ella mientras le ponía una mano sobre el hombro, aunque claro ella no necesitaba voltear para saber quien era, en un rápido movimiento quito la mano del albino sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

- Voy a la biblioteca.

La guadaña solo pudo ver como su técnico desparecía entre el mar de gente…

* * *

Soul refunfuño molesto mientras hacia zapping a la televisión y veía cada 5 minutos el reloj de pared, a lo que el sabia, hace aproximadamente 2 horas que la biblioteca había cerrado, que demonios estaba haciendo Maka tan tarde en las calles?.

El sonido de unas llaves y una puerta lentamente abrirse lo sorprendió, miro rápidamente a la puerta de su departamento para comprobar que era efectivamente su puerta, y si lo era…en pocos minutos la rubia entro al lugar.

- Estas bien? Tardaste demasiado y me preocupabas.- El albino se enderezo en el sofá mientras miraba fijamente cada movimiento de la chica.

- Estoy bien, iré a la cama.- Dijo la oiiverde ignorándolo olímpicamente mientras cruzaba la sala en dos grandes pasos para dirigirse a su habitación.

La guadaña se levanto de golpe y antes de que la chica pudiera abrir completamente la puerta el la cerro de un manotazo y se colocaba delante de ella, la rubia por primera ves en todo el día volteo a verlo directamente, pero su mirada no era la mirada juguetona y dulce que solía tener, era una mirada completamente fria.

- Déjame pasar.

- No hasta que me escuches y hablemos de lo que paso.

- No paso nada.

Que no paso nada? Claro que había pasado algo, en realidad pasaron muchísimas cosas, pero al parecer la chica no estaba de ánimos para hablar de eso, así que Soul decidió que lo primero que debía de hacer era convencerla que no era un pervertido violador.

- Maka por favor debes creerme, seria incapaz de hacerte algo encontrar de tu voluntad yo nun-

- Eso lo se idiota! Se que nunca me harías algo…-

- En-entonces porque me has estado evitando todo el día?

Un fuerte sonrojo inundo el rostro de la rubia mientras su mirada se desviaba del techo al piso.

- P-por lo que te dije….-Soul quedo paralizado, ella recordaba lo de la noche anterior? Ella recordaba lo que dijo?.

- Soul… yo no se que piensas de mi… pe-pero lo que te dije es verdad… te amo, no me gustas ni siento una atracción por ti… realmente te amo.

La rubia miro hacia el techo nuevamente mientras el rubor de su rostro se hacia cada vez mas profundo mientras, le parecía una tierna escena, ella, parada con la mirada perdida, echa un manojo de nervios esperando su respuesta, que no se supone que el que debería de estar haciendo eso debería de ser el?, una sonrisa torcida se escapo de sus labios que cualquiera habría pasado desapercibido…pero como siempre, Maka no lo hizo

- De que demonios te ríes! Te ríes de mí… Porque te ríes de mi!

- No me rio de ti, nunca lo haría… es solo que la situación es cómica… yo debería estar en tu posición.

- E-eso significa que tu-

- Si, yo también te amo Maka.

La guadaña abrazo fuertemente a su técnico mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella, estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en su propio pecho, la chica simplemente paso sus manos sobre su cuello y descanso su cabeza en su hombro…

- Gracias por creerme.

- De que hablas?.

- Si, gracias por creer cuando te dije que no te toque ni nada…

- Serás un idiota, un descerebrado, un pervertido, un holgazán, un vago.- Una tos totalmente falsa salió de la garganta de Soul.- Perdón me deje llevar… serás todo eso pero se que nunca me harías algo que no quisiera.

- Bueno ya que esta todo solucionado… No quieres ahora?.- El albino se acerco más a ella y la presiono contra la pared, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba en pequeños círculos la espalda de la chica y sus labios viajaban de su mandíbula a su cuello.

- MAKA-CHOP!

**-O-**

_Que romanticooo final! :D_

_Si lo se, este tardo mas en salir pero no es mi culpa… me perdí por el sendero de la vida… todo tiene un porque… la escuela…esa…esa cosa que succiona el alma y te aleja de la felicidad ;_;_

_Que paso entre Kid y Chrona? Saquen sus conclusiones… *risa maligna*_

_Muchas gracias por sus review en el pasado capitulo a__ Miyoko-chibi, Toaneo07, Tomoyo0000001, Lizie-chan Leina-chan, Guau, Agrias-chan, mumi Evans elric, __Anna Albarn Kyouyama__ y a todos los que__ me aguantaron hasta aquí, les daría los saludos como se lo merecen pero me estoy quedando dormida xD_

_Nos leemos luego en sus historias o alguna que se me ocurra después._

_Byeeee! :D_


End file.
